In Denial(England x Reader)
by kimmyeyy
Summary: You like him. You don't like him. You like him, which one will it be?


"Okay class settle down we have a new transfer student today." The class teacher, Ms. Gorre, announced. Lots of girls immediately whispered to themselves '_I heard that he's smokin' hot ' and that ' he's from England ' ,' he's a gentleman ' _and many others. Lots of boys also reacted to this, however. '_I bet I'm hotter than him'((oh no you didn' )) , _the school's most popular guy, Mathias, commented. tch. Arrogant as ever.

You did not join in their discussion because you only like to view from the sidelines, observing their reaction but clearly getting curious as to who this new student was. You just shrugged and continued to read your favorite manga.

"Now, class, that's not proper. Stop your whispering now. Okay, you may now come in." Ms. Gorre gestured the boy to come in. The boy stepped girls gasped, except you. Mathias just smirked and was simply uninterested with what was going on. You stopped reading and looked up. You looked at his messy short blond hair, and lime-green eyes that clearly shows that he's uncomfortable with all the attention. And, of course, you noticed his bushy eyebrows.

"H-hello everyone. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm from England." He said, his eyes scanning over the room .

"Well, us about yourself." Ms Gorre inquired.

"Well, I like tea. That's all."

The class burst into laughter except for you. Arthur just blushed. You continued reading your manga , bored as hell.  
"Okay, class ,that's enough. You can ask him later. Arthur, sit beside (y/n), the one reading a manga. (y/n), stop reading right now or I'll confiscate it."

You put your manga inside your bag and looked up, and saw Arthur making his way over to you. He gave you a nod, and you did the same.  
"(y/n), give Arthur a tour around campus later." Ms. Gorre said and immediately began the lesson.

You looked at Arthur."Hello Arthur, I'm (y/n). Nice to meet ya." You said casually.

"Hello, Miss (y/n). Nice to meet you too, love." He smiled and sat down.

"Just call me (y/n).I see you don't have the textbook yet. Would you like to share with me? " You asked.

"Thanks, (y/n)." Then he moved his table closer to you. You put the textbook in between.

"No problem." You then divert your attention to the board currently ignoring the blush that's creeping on your face.

TIME SKIP

"And over here is the cafeteria. Care to join us for lunch?" You toured Arthur around the campus and your last stop was the cafeteria. It was lunch time and you're really hungry.

"Thanks for the tour and I would love to. " He opened the door."After you, love."

"You're such a gentleman, Arthur" You smiled then stepped inside. Arthur smiled and followed you. The two of you lined up and got your food.

"Hey, (y/n)!Over here!" You heard Elizabeta, your best friend. Next to her was Gilbert, your other best friend and Elizabeta's boyfriend. The two of you made your way over to them and introduced Arthur to them. They got along pretty well.

"So, you like manga, (y/n)?"Arthur asked you.

"Yes, Artie. Why do you ask?" You replied.

He made a face before he told you, "Not that nickname please, love. I was just asking because I would like to read mangas for a while now and I would like you to recommend me your favorites." He said in between bites of his lunch.

"Please?Can I call you Artie?" You pouted.

He blushed and laughed before he said," I lost. Yes, love, you can. But only you, okay?" You smiled and nodded.

"By the way, I can recommend you some but don't ask Elizabeta her favorite mangas and you'd be haunted for life~" You jokingly told him.

" I can totally recommend you some Arthur!Like this one yaoi manga I just read-" You put your hand over your mouth and shot her a look before talking again.

"Just ignore her, Artie." You winked and continued to eat his lunch. Arthur's face clearly showed confusion before he also continued to eat. Elizabeta and Gilbert talked about random topics while you and Arthur talked about your favorite mangas.

After some time, all of you got up and went for your next class.  
"Well, that was a great time, love. Thanks for inviting me to join you." He said and he also thanked Elizabeta and Gilbert.

"No problem, Arthur!Kesesesese~ Based on my awesomeness meter, you passed and you may join us from now on." Gilbert smirked. Elizabeta got her frying pan and hit Gilbert in the head. The two of you just laughed.

"We have World History next. What do you have next, Artie? " You asked him.

"Um.. I have Chemistry next. I guess I'll see you around,love." He waved then walked away. The girls immediately walked over to Arthur and boom, he has a group of giggling fan girls. What's there not to like about the Brit? His eyes, his messy hair and that accent that melts your heart- _Wait. Don't tell me that I like Arthur?No!I just knew him for a day and-Does it really matter?Love grows, ya know,_ you kept on having this debate over and over your mind until Gilbert interrupted you.

"Hey,(y/n), don't be unawesome and join us!You're spacing out there " Gilbert laughed and you walked over to them.

"Finally realized you like him? " Elizabeta looked at you and pointed her thumb at Arthur, who was still surrounded by a lot of girls

"N-no, Elizabeta!It's still too early!I should know the guy first before I conclude these feelings as love." You tucked your hair behind your ear and sighed. "Let's just get to class, guys."

"Kesesesese~Do you believe in love at first sight (y/n)? 'cause I do! Remember that perfectly awesome time when Elizabeta and I first met- " From that point on you did not listen to Gilbert and _'how he met Elizabeta story'_ because he told you that for, like , a thousandth time. You looked at Arthur for the second time and turned to follow your best friends to head for your next class with them. With your back turned, Arthur looked at you and ignored the girls' questions for a moment.

THE NEXT DAY

Today in P.E. class, for the first time in a long time, your class had a free period. Some played volleyball, and some just chatted with their friends. You considered this as lucky because you and Arthur share the same class. Thus, you can talk to him. You went over to where Arthur was when you heard Mathias talking to his friends about Arthur.

"How could anyone has eyebrows as thick as Arthur's?!" Mathias exclaimed. His two other friends, Francis and Alfred, joined in too. They mocked him over and over again,without Arthur noticing because he's far away. You were furious and about to blow a steam any minute now so you approached the trio.

"For all I know, you three are just jealous of Artie because he's more popular than you guys!" You shouted but they reacted differently.

"Artie?!what a pathetic nickname but it definitely suits that bushy-brows~" Francis said and the other two joined in the teasing.

You couldn't handle it anymore and punched them in the stomach but in reality it was merely a peck in the stomach considering your strength was no match for the trio. They just laughed at you.

"You should not mock Artie like that!" You that time, a circle formed around you four but the teacher was nowhere to be found.

Coincidentally, the next line you said just reached Arthur's ears as he ran towards you and stopped in his tracks.  
"Artie is kind,caring ,handsome, and god,that accent..plus he's a gentleman unlike you three so don't you dare say that again!you hear me?!"

By the time you realized that it was an indirect confession, which you eagerly denied in your mind that you didn't like him, someone grabbed your wrist and saw that it was Arthur. You became a blushing mess. He glared at the trio before dragging you to the school's rooftop and sat down, motioning for you to sit beside him.

"Care to skip class with me,love?I'm sorry if I dragged you here without consent. You may leave-" Arthur said, his face was red and you couldn't tell if he was blushing or exhausted from running.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, Artie." You said and blushed. Then you sat down with him.

"Well,what happened,_?" Arthur looked at you with a serious expression replaced with concern.

"They didn't do anything to you,did they?damn those gits!" He half shouted.

You calmed him down and told him what happened from the very beginning.

"Things like that,love, should best be ignored. They would shut up the moment nobody reacts to their constant mockery." Arthur sighed.

"But Arthur-"

"Not a word okay,love?Promise me that. Who knows what those two will do to you as revenge."

"Aww,but you'll protect me anyways, won't you,Artie?" You teased.

Arthur blushed."O-of course I will! y-you i-idiot!" Then he hid his face with his hands but quickly brought them away from his face.

"Did you mean it?" He asked. You already knew what he meant, but you wanted to tease him a bit.

"Mean what,Artie?" You asked him.

"Y-you k-know, a while ago..."

"Hmm?when I said that you're kind,caring,you have an irresistible accent,and that you're a gentleman?absolutely, Arthur." You smiled at him.

What surprised you the next was when he hugged you. "That was the first time a girl said that to me. Plus,it's the girl that I like. I am so lucky."  
He mumbled at the last part so you couldn't make out that one last bit.

"What did you say, Arthur?"

"Oh, nothing much,love. " He released you from the hug. "It's just that class is almost over and we should head back. We're still in our gym clothes." He stood up and held out his hand. You took it, and stood up. Arthur gave your hand a squeeze and let go of it. This time, you finally admit it. You are in love with this adorable Brit.

By the time you changed out of your gym clothes, you went to your next class with Elizabeta, thankfully, and filled you in on what happened when you and Arthur went to the rooftop.

"And then after that, all of the students in your class covered up for you two and Mathias and his friends were given detention. Some even say that you are a cute couple." Elizabeta giggled. That's why you earned some glances and glares from girls today.

"S-shut up, Elizabeta. I already told you that I like him so don't spread it,okay?" You said.

" Even if you didn't told me about it, I would still know. It's so obvious(y/n). But of course, dear!You can count on me" Elizabeta smiled.

You smiled and hoped that Arthur would reciprocate your feelings one day.

TIME SKIP

You went to your locker and put all of your things inside. You saw Arthur approaching you.

"Hi, Artie!" You beamed.

"Hello, love. Mathias and the others didn't do anything to you for revenge?" Arthur said, his eyes with a glint of concern.

"They didn't. Heard that they were in detention." The two of you laughed.

"Mind if I walk you home, (y/n)?" Arthur said.

"O-okay" You said and then the two of you walked home. On the outside you have this poker face thing going on, but on the inside you were squealing like any fan girl would do. The two of you talked about random topics from movies to books until you reached your house.

"Do you want to borrow the book, Arthur?" You asked him.  
"If it's okay with you,love."You laughed and told him that it's totally okay. You told him to wait and you went upstairs and got the book, "The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green.

"Here you go, Artie. Prepare lots of tissues, okay? " You handed him the book.

"You're welcome, love. And I sure would." He laughed.

"A-and.. thanks for walking me home, Artie." You mustered the courage to peck his cheek. He blushed furiously.

"W-what w-was t-that f-for, (y/n)?!" He said and looked away from you.

"It's just a thank you kiss Artie!" You laughed and blushed.

"Well then,this," He leaned in and kissed you on the cheeks, "is for defending me awhile ago from those gits." This time, it was you who blushed furiously. He waved and walked away. You went inside and squealed and jumped around.

Needless to say, the two of you were a blushing mess the next day.

TIME SKIP TO LUNCH  
"The two of you are really being unawesome right now."

Gilbert said to the two of you. Elizabeta agreed to what Gilbert said. You and Arthur didn't talk much at lunch today because of what happened yesterday. So today the two of you are in an awkward situation. Plus, what Gilbert said made the situation more awkward. You cleared your throat and started a conversation with him.

"Um.. Artie?How was the book that I lent you?" You turned and faced him. His face suddenly lit up.

"That book, love, just brought so much tears to my eyes that I had to punch a wall to feel like a man again." He sighed. The two of you laughed, easing the tension moments ago.

"I wish to give you back the book today, love. But I forgot to bring it today. Would you like to go with me to my house this afternoon?" He asked.

" I would love to, Artie!" You said. You continued to eat your lunch , contented that the you're no longer stuck in an awkward situation with him.

~Arthur's P.O.V~  
Gilbert went to me and told me that we need to have an 'awesome' heart-to-heart talk.

"Well then, Artie. When will you man up and confess?Kesesesese~" Gilbert smirked.

"S-shut up!Only (y/n) can address me in that manner!" Gilbert laughed.

" You know, almost all of us are itching to bring the two of you together. You make such a cute couple with my best friend." He smiled.

"Well, I plan to confess this afternoon." I said to him. Maybe after I will give her the book.

" Kesesesese~Is that so? Good luck, Arthur. " Gilbert laughed and walked away. I went to my next class thinking about how to confess.I blushed furiously as I remember what happened yesterday. Could she also like..? I really hope so.

TIME SKIP((sorry guys. this'll be the last time skip I ))

"Come inside,love." Arthur motioned for you to get inside. His place is simple, with neutral colors for his wall and a tan colored couch and lots of books on a shelf.

"Just sit there in the couch and I'll go upstairs and get the book."

You nodded and Arthur went upstairs. You went to the shelf and was amazed to find books that are very rare yet he has a copy of one. You spotted an album and took it out. You saw baby Arthur, smiling while being carried by a red-haired man. You skimmed to the other page and saw a chibi Arthur. You giggled and skimmed the page for more. By the time you finished the album, Arthur still didn't go down yet so you took the initiative to go upstairs. The door to his room was open and you saw him with his back turned on you so you decided to give him a scare. You tiptoed near him and almost surprised him when suddenly-

"What shall I do,flying mint bunny?How shall I confess to her?" You didn't saw him talking to another person and it made you confused as hell.

"Of course you're right!Thank you for the advice." and Arthur smiled.

"Um.. Arthur,just who in the world are you talking to?" Arthur shrieked and turned around.

"Why are you here,love?didn't I tell you to go sit in the couch and wait?" Arthur looked irritated.

"Well, you're awfully slow Arthur so I went upstairs. Who are you talking to,anyway?" You asked.

"N-nothing. I was just talking to myself." He blushed and promised to himself that he will tell you one day. You were disappointed because Arthur will confess to another girl. Tears almost welled up in your eyes so you turned away.

"Well, I'll be going home now. Just hand the book tomorrow,Arthur." You said and walked away. He suddenly grabbed your wrist.

"No,love!I have something to say." He looked away and didn't talk for a while. You turned to face him.

"Spill it out,Arthur." You said,getting impatient. He sighed and blushed.

"I like you,okay? I want to confess to you later but I can't hold my feelings for you anymore. I want to make you mine. Everytime I'm with you, i'm a blushing mess. See this,love?" He brought your hand to his heart,"It beats wildly like this when you're around. I love you (y/n). Will you be my-" He was cut off by a pair of lips touching his own.

" A million times yes,Arthur!I love you too." You hugged him and he brought your hand to his lips and kissed it. The two of you blushed before you kissed again.

Unbeknownst to the two of you there was a certain red-haired man leaning on Arthur's doorway.

"Ye,little brother, are totally gonna get some tonight!" The red-haired man teased. The two of you flinched and you turned around and saw that it was the same person who carried baby Arthur. You giggled. Arthur got mad and blushed.

"Allistor!" He ran and chased Allistor. You laughed and followed them and texted Elizabeta who, in turn, replied immediately.

_-Double date tomorrow?-_

-OMG!Congrats girl!


End file.
